


Why is there no werewolf sex for this?

by Katiepuss



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiepuss/pseuds/Katiepuss
Summary: I can't find werewolf stuff or even A/B/O stuff for phantom of the opera. This must be fixed.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why is there no werewolf sex for this?

I don't know why there isn't stuff like this already. Just some good monster porn would be nice but an epic surpernatural revamp would be awesome too. Like come on people why is them not already a thing. Now I found a lack of werewolf smut but other surper natural shenanigans would be welcome. So please make some and if you can't bug others to. I can't(really won't, this lazy bitch (^u^)/ ) because I'm dyslexic and busy with college.  
Now if your going to do this  
first: thank you  
second: make it something to be proud of, even if it's your first time,  
Third: anything gos, (you dirty animals) Lastly: I can be talked into bata-ing 

Thank you and may the sumt gods look apon us with favor

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any good fits for this pleeeeeeeease


End file.
